The Dance
by CherryxDarling
Summary: Jimmy needs a date for the dance, but who will be the lucky lady? JC! Oneshot


Okay, I realized I couldn't finish Miss Independent, but here is a little oneshot that I thought of. This is of course JC, what else?

A special thanks to ReddistheRose, for inspiring me to write more.

The Dance

Jimmy's POV

"So Jimmy...Who are you going to ask to the dance tomorrow night?" Sheen asked. He popped the question at strange times during the day, hoping to get an answer out of me. It never worked. "I don't know Sheen," I answered, irritated. "I'm taking Libby," He said proudly. I rolled my eyes. Big shocker there, he's like her since fifth grade.

"Hey Neutron," I heard a female voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Cindy. "Oh, hey Cindy," I said. I smiled. Although I would never tell anyone, I had secretly loved Cindy Vortex for years. But ya know, I'm never going to tell.

"Hey girl!" I heard Libby yelled, running down the hallway in a hurry. Cindy laughed. "Hey Libby," She replied. "Who are you going to the dance with?" She asked, obviously wanting a straight answer from her. Cindy groaned. "I don't know," She said. I shook my head, Libby was doing the exact same thing Sheen was doing to me. I stared at Cindy, taking in her beauty. Her long blonde hair, her gorgeous green eyes. I like Cindy for her beauty, smarts, sarcastic humor, and amazing ability to keep me attached to her from day one.

I felt another presence beside me. I looked to the left and was surprised to see Betty. "Hi Jimmy," She said sweetly. I nodded at her and said, "Hi Betty." She smiled. "Look, I was wondering...do you think you would want to go to the dance with me?" I paused, thinking. Everybody was looking at me intently, wondering what I would say. Sure, Betty was nice, but she couldn't compare to Cindy. I glanced at Cindy, her green eyes showed a strange emotion that hardly ever showed, sadness. Did she not want me to go to the dance with Betty?

Either way, I knew what my answer was. I turned to Betty and said, "Sorry Betty. I can't." She looked at me disappointedly and shook her head. Without another word, she walked away. I felt kinda bad that I turned Betty down without even an explanation, but I knew I could never pretend that I liked her, when my heart belonged to somebody else.

"You just turned down Betty! I thought you liked her!" Sheen exclaimed. Ha! Shows how much he knows. I shook my head. "No. I don't think I ever liked Betty that much." There was a silence when Carl finally said, "Yeah, me and Sheen will see ya later Jim." I nodded my good-bye, and turned to Cindy and Libby. "Ya...I'll see ya later Cin," Libby said, waving good-bye. I turned back to Cindy. We were alone.

"So why did you really turn Betty down?" She asked out of the blue. I pratically lost my cool when she said that. "Whadda mean? I didn't feel like going with her." She looked at me suspiciously, studying me with her intense emerald eyes. "That's not the reason," She said quietly. There was a silence. "How do you know?" I asked. She shrugged. I looked at her, and I knew I had to tell her the truth. I was tired of hiding it from her, tired of keeping everything on the down low.

"You really wanna know why?" I asked. Cindy nodded. I took a deep breath. "I couldn't say yes to Betty because I like someone else. And when I say someone else, I mean you. I've liked you since the fifth grade, and I know I couldn't go pretending to like other girls when I'm in love with you." I can't tell you exactly what her expression held right then, but I knew it held shock, surprise, and happiness put together. Her face broke into a bright smile. "Ya know Jimmy, I have a secret, too. I've kinda liked you since, well, forever it seems. I just never told anybody." My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. Another long silence filled the hallway. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to Cindy in one brisk step and crashed my lips onto hers, my heart felt as if would explode from happiness when she started to kiss back passionately. We eventually broke apart, for air. "Wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked breathlessly. She put her hand on my chest and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Don't be late," She whispered in my ear. Yeah, I think you could guess the rest.


End file.
